


Come With Me It's Getting Us (No)Somewhere Real Fast

by imperiality (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imperiality
Summary: Turnabout is fair play!(Jade seeks to right a long unresolved atrocity).





	Come With Me It's Getting Us (No)Somewhere Real Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that tag right. No smut! (Moved from rated M to T. Felt more better to me.
> 
> ((I promise, this story isn't nearly as drama as the summary made it out to be))
> 
> Enjoy!

\--gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 9:32 --

 

GG: hey karkat!

GG: :D

CG: JADE. ALWAYS A PLEASURE TO BE GRACED BY YOUR SERAPHIC COMPANY. TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN STORE FOR THIS LOWLY MORTAL TODAY. WAIT. DON’T TELL ME. IT’S MORE FLUTE REFRAINS. BASS SOLOS

CG: NO NO NO, I KNOW. IT’S GOING TO BE MORE ACROBATIC-AERIAL SHOTS OF YOUR GREEN HOUSE THAT YOU, FOR SOME REASON, LIKE TO PAWN OFF TO ME AS “AESTHETIC”, THEN TURN AROUND AND PUT ON YOUR PINTEREST OF WHICH I HAVE COMPLETE IGNORANCE, ALL UNDER A FLIMSY GUISE TO MAKE ME FEEL PRIVVY AND SPECIAL BY SEEING THEM FIRST

CG: WELL IT WON’T WORK THIS TIME. NO MORE BIRDSEYE VIEW OF YOUR PEONIES. MY HEART CAN’T TAKE IT 

GG: no! well, kind of sort of

GG: its a photo, definitely! perhaps more if youre good ;)

CG: OOH, JADE DON’T SCINTILLATE ME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING. YOU KNOW I NEED TO BALANCE MY CHAKRAS AND MY IMMUNE SYSTEM AND MY CHECKBOOK. MIGHT AS WELL BALANCE MY DAILY CALORIE INTAKE WHILE WE’RE AT IT

GG: you dork

GG: and how much time is all that balancing going to take??

CG: JADE, JADE. YOU CAN’T PUT A RUSH ON MY BALANCING. IT JUST WON’T WORK. IT’S LIKE ASKING THAT RUBBER-NECKING TRAFFIC CAUSED BY THAT BS ACCIDENT ON THE SIDE OF THE INTERSTATE THAT'S BACKED UP TRAFFIC BY 2 PLUS HOURS TO EVERYONE’S ALREADY LOUSY COMMUTE, TURNING BROTHER AGAINST BROTHER, FATHER AGAINST SON, LOVER AGAINST LOVER INTO MIRACULOUSLY GETTING TOWED AWAY. I CAN’T TOW MY CHAKRAS, JADE. THE VERY NOTION IS AILMENT-INDUCING AT BEST. IT’S LIKE-

GG: karkat

GG: you want the damn photo or not

CG: OH, YEAH

CG: WHAT’S UP?

GG: soooo weve been chatting for a little while, right?

CG: RIGHT

GG: and i kind of have a pretty good idea about how you look cause for whatever reason, not that im complaining!! but you like to post selfies so…

CG: I SEE WHAT THIS IS

GG: …

GG: you do?

CG: YES, IT’S SO CLEAR. HONESTLY HARLEY YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO EARLIER I WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE THAN HAPPY TO OBLIGE. REALLY, WITH HOW LONG WE’VE BEEN TALKING THERE’S NO NEED TO BE SHY

GG: okay now im confused :P

CG: IT’S OKAY IF YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU MORE SELFIES. I MEAN, I USUALLY ONLY POST THEM BECAUSE EITHER DAVE OR TEREZI GOAD ME TO. IT’S NOT LIKE I COULD PROBABLY TAKE A GOOD ONE WITHOUT THEIR NEEDLING ANYWAY BUT I’LL BE DAMNED IF I DIDN’T TRY

GG: no you silly

GG: !

CG: NO?

GG: no! or not yet anyway!! i was thinking more like… the other way around?

CG: THE OTHER WAY AROUND

CG: AS IN

CG: YOU MEAN AS IN PHOTOS OF YOU?

GG: yeah!!

GG: i just figured you know, since i can put a face to your name but you cant for me and turnabout is fair play and all that

CG: I

CG: I MEAN SURE, GO AHEAD AND KNOCK YOURSELF OUT IF YOU FEEL SO COMPELLED TO CONVICTION

GG: alright!!!

GG: okay brb really quick i just have to find one to send

GG: (where is it)

GG: aha! here we are

gardenGnostic [GG] inserted a photo

 

GG: …

GG: did you get it?

CG: THIS IS YOU?

GG: yeah! well me from last year but thats not a big deal :P

CG: OH

GG: oh…

GG: good oh? bad oh? oh man this is probably a bad oh

GG: i was thinking whether I shouldve kept my glasses on or off but i thought theyre already on my face you know?

GG: anyway we can both just forget this ever happened, not a big deal either way

CG: I LIKE THE GLASSES

GG: im sorry? 

CG: THE GLASSES. THE GLASSES ARE FINE. YOU UH. YOU QUITE SURE THAT’S YOU, HARLEY? I AM LOATHE TO INSINUATE THAT YOU’D EVER LIE TO ME, YOU’VE NEVER BEEN ANYTHING SHORT OF COMING WITH ME

GG: ????

CG: FORTHCOMING WITH ME. I JUST. I DIDN’T EXPECT THIS AT ALL

GG: what did you expect me to be ugly :D

GG: come on nooow

CG: NOTHING LIKE THAT. YOU’RE…

CG: YOU’RE REALLY PRETTY, JADE. YOU KNOW, I TRIED REALLY HARD NOT TOT MAKE A MENTAL IMAGE OF YOU IN MY HEAD, JUST SO THIS VERY THING WOULDN’T HAPPEN AND YET

CG: THIS VERY THING

CG: IS HAPPENING

GG: well thank you much karkat!!

CG: JADE, YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL

GG: shucks im blushing! :P 

 

gardenGnostic [GG] inserted a photo

 

GG: heres just a little bit earlier but i don't have my glasses

GG: but now that i know you like them i just might keep them on!

CG: SERIOUSLY, JADE. PLEASE DO. MY *GOD* YOU’RE GORGEOUS. YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING, DO YOU?

GG: i do know that I'm loving all this flattery!!

GG: and i know im going to send you one more pic cause i love it sooo much

 

gardenGnostic [GG] inserted a photo

 

CG: JADE YOU. YOU’RE GOING TO KILL ME, I PROMISE. WHEN YOU DO, IT’S GOING TO BE A FESTERING CESSPOOL OF ME AND MY UNFULFILLED EFFERVESCING DESIRE TO RUN MY FINGERS THROUGH YOU HAIR, AND MY BLITHERING FRUSTRATING INABILITY THAT IS WRAPPING ITS COILING SERPENTINE TAUNTING AROUND MY NECK TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT

CG: SO THANK YOU MUCH, HARLEY. I WILL THANK YOU ETERNALLY FOR THROWING MY HEAD INTO THIS BOX OF HISSING VIPERS THAT WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO THAN SINK THEIR POINTY VENOMOUS FANGS INTO THE BLOODSTREAM OF MY EMOTIONS. I APPRECIATE IT 

CG: NOW IF YOU COULD KINDLY ALLOW ME TO SUCCUMB TO THE SWEET, SILENT, UNBIDDEN POISON BROUGHT FORTH FROM YOUR BEAUTY

GG: you know karkat

GG: i would hate for those snakes of yours to keep suffocating you

GG: if they do, your hands cant go anywhere else

CG: … SAY AGAIN?

GG: you silly goof!!

GG: theres so much else your hands can go besides my hair

CG: …

GG: SORRY!!!!

GG: OH MY GOD!!! IM SO SORRY TOO MUCH?

CG: NO

CG: NOT TOO MUCH AT ALL. AS A MATTER OF FACT, IF I MAY CONTINUE SINCE I REMEMBER A WISE PERSON SAYING TURNABOUT IS FAIR PLAY, YES?

GG: *phew*

GG: feel free!

CG: THE SECOND PHOTO, IN PARTICULAR. I CAN’T SEEM TO BE PHYSICALLY ABLE TO STOP LOOKING AT IT. I SWEAR, I’M TRYING I REALLY AM BUT THAT PHOTO IS THE SIREN SONG TO MY HELPLESS SAILOR AND YOUR LIPS ARE THE SONG THAT THEY SING. I CAN’T. I CAN’T LOOK AWAY

CG: NOW I’M SORRY

GG: why?

CG: IT’S NOT JUST THAT, THOUGH. NOT EVEN THAT, NOT EVEN CLOSE. I’M JUST GETTING STARTED.

GG: then by all means continue

CG: WELL

CG: IN A LAST DITCH ATTEMPT TO EXTRAPOLATE MYSELF FROM THE BOX OF WRITHING SNAKES THAT WILL INEVITABLY PULL ME FURTHER DEEPER IN, WHY DON’T I JUST TELL YOU WHERE ELSE I CAN’T PULL MY EYES FROM

CG: IF WE’RE ALL SO KEEN ON THAT TOPIC OF DISCUSSION

CG: BECAUSE I COULD SPEND THE REST OF THIS MORNING TALKING ABOUT YOUR NECK. 

GG: my neck?

CG: YES

CG: HOWEVER, I WON’T BECAUSE MY HANDS WOULD SHAKE TOO MUCH AND I STILL HAVE YOUR JAWLINE AND YOUR CHEEKS AND CUPID’S BOW TO TALK ABOUT

GG: your hands are shaking??

CG: HARLEY MY PALMS ARE THE LEAST EMBARRASSING PHYSIOLOGICAL RESPONSE THAT’S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW

GG: awww is karkat bwushing

CG: YOU KNOW

CG: IF I WEREN’T ALREADY SO FLUSTERED I WOULD BE IMMOVABLY TURNED OFF

GG: :o

CG: I MEAN

CG: PUT OFF

CG: DAMN

CG: GOD I *AM* BLUSHING AND MY HEART IS MARATHONING UP MY CHEST AND OUT MY THROAT? 

CG: YOUR EYES, YOUR NECK, THE DIVETS FROM THE TENDONS THE CURVE OF YOUR SHOULDERS THE CONCAVE OF YOUR COLLARBONES I

CG: IN ANY CASE

CG: I AM SUDDENLY QUESTIONING THE WISOM OR FRANK LACK THEREOF OF CONTINUING I DON’T KNOW ABOUT YOU

GG: well…

GG: what about my eyes, and my neck and collarbones?

GG: you can’t just drop bombs like that and walk away!

CG: YOU SURE YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE?

GG: it looks to me like youve got a few things to get off… your chest

GG: :P

CG: HARLEY

CG: …

CG: I GUESS I WOULDN’T BE MOST FORTHCOMING WITH YOU IF I DIDN’T TELL YOU ABOUT MY FIXATING CURIOSITY OF THE JUNCTURE OF YOUR CLAVICLE 

CG: AND HOW FERVENTLY AND SINGULAR MY THOUGHTS ARE ABOUT

CG: UM

CG: KISSING IT

GG: karkat?

CG: YEAH YEAH WHAT’S UP

CG: OH DAMN DO YOU NEED ME TO STOP AM I WEIRDING YOU OUT? CAUSE I’M KIND OF WEIRDING MYSELF OUT BUT I’M PUTTING ALL THE ONUS ON YOU BECAUSE YOU ALONE INSTIGATED THIS WHEN YOU SENT THOSE PHOTOS IN THE FIRST PLACE

GG: no 

GG: its just

GG: youve been mentioning my neck a lot

GG: like

GG: a LOT

GG: you wanna maybe… talk about that?

CG: MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE?

CG: I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN AND STILL RESPECT MYSELF IN THE MORNING

GG: it is morning you goofball :P

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

CG: ALSO, JUST AS A SIDE NOTE BUT NO LESS IMPERATIVE YOUR SKIN LOOKS

CG: INORDINATELY SUPPLE? AND GLOWING? AND UH

GG: karkat, remember 

GG: your hands

GG: you can use them!

CG: RIGHT, RIGHT

CG: I MEAN I GUESS IF THEY WERE GOING TO GO ANYWHERE THEY’D PROBABLY JUST SPEND THE MAJORITY OF THEIR TIME TRACING THE TENDONS UP YOUR NECK

CG: OR THE GENTLE CURVATURE OF YOUR CHIN

CG: OR YOU KNOW, JUST ANYWHERE IN THAT GENERAL VICINITY. I. FRANKLY I’D BE A LITTLE TOO SCARED TO EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING YOUR COLLARBONE BECAUSE I DON’T TRUST MYSELF TO STAY ABOVE THAT LINE

CG: ALSO, THE COLOR OF YOUR BLOUSE IS BRINGING OUT REALLY GOLDEN TONES OF YOUR SKIN AND IT 

CG: IT LOOKS REALLY GOOD

CG: YOU’RE GLOWING 

CG: IT’S DEFINITELY WORKING FOR YOU

GG: …

GG: im sorry!! im not put off or anything by your words, i promise

GG: im only taking so much longer replying because 

GG: im blushing really hard too???

GG: so you can be glad its not just you!!!

CG: OH THANK GOD OKAY

GG: it doesnt mean im any less stunned!!! i had no idea you would have this reaction :o! 

CG: NEITHER DID I BUT THAT ISN’T STOPPING THIS CONVERSATION FROM HAPPENING, IS IT

CG: AS A MATTER OF FACT, IT’S NOT *NOT STOPPING* SO HARD THAT I’M JUST GOING TO KEEP LAVISHING YOU WITH COMPLIMENTS BECAUSE THAT’S ALL I SEEM TO BE CAPABLE OF DOING RIGHT NOW

CG: AND I AM DEAD SET DETERMINED TO DIG THIS WHOLE FOR MYSELF DEEPER THAN THE EARTH’S CORE. MAYBE IF SHE’S STILL FORGIVING TO ME BY THE TIME THIS IS ALL OVER, SHE’LL SUCK ME UNDER VIA EARTHQUAKES AND I CAN SLOWLY BURN ON MY DESCENT AS A LAST ATTEMPT FOR SANCTIFICATION 

GG: my heart might not be able to take any more compliments!!

CG: I SEE

GG: but i would be remiss if i should stop you at this point

CG: WELL THAT’S GOOD 

CG: BECAUSE I HAVEN’T EVEN GOTTEN TO YOUR HANDS YET

CG: JUST

CG: I WANT TO KISS YOUR NECK

GG: so ive noticed! 

CG: NO YOU DON’T-

CG: WELL, TO BE FAIR, SOME OF THE IMPACT IS LOST SINCE ALL MY SPEECH IS IN ALL CAPS

GG: but you want to kiss my neck?

CG: I want to kiss your neck, yes. To further establish.

GG: oooooh

GG: oooh youre right that does make a difference

GG: keep going

CG: NOW I 

CG: THE THOUGHT, THE IDEA, THE TEMPTATION HAS BEEN PUT INTO MY HEAD AND NOW IT’S THE ONLY THING I WANT TO DO

CG: JUST HOLD THE SOFT CURVES OF YOUR JAWLINE ON THE EDGE OF MY HANDS

CG: AND TILT YOUR HEAD EVER SO INCREMENTALLY

CG: AND SPOT KISS AFTER KISS UP BEHIND YOUR EAR, DOWN THE COLOMN OF YOUR SMOOTH SKIN. I WOULD HAVE TO STOP MYSELF BEFORE I CROSS THE LINE FROM THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SHOULDER TO THE TOP OF YOUR CHEST

CG: AND I DON'T KNOW NOW IF I’M TENSING BECAUSE I’M NERVOUS, EMBARRASSED OR FRUSTRATED

CG: SCREW IT I’M ALL THREE WHO AM I TRYING TO KID

GG: dont be embarrassed!

GG: from what ive seen of you, you actually take really good care of yourself

GG: youre not a bad looking guy yourself, there!

GG: so i can only imagine just how soft

GG: or warm

GG: or gentle your lips would be

GG: anywhere else you’d want to put that mouth of yours?

CG: ONLY EVERYWHERE JADE

GG: great! 

GG: cause ive got all morning

CG: I HAVE TO REMIND MYSELF I’M TALKING TO A HUMAN PERSON AND NOT A TALKING PIECE OF ART

CG: BUT THE MORE I CONTINUE THE HARDER I BECOME

CG: IT BECOMES 

CG: NOW ALL I’M THINKING ABOUT IS MY BONDAGE UNDER THAT STUPID BLOODY BOX OF SNAKES AND THEIR UNFORGIVING RESTRICTION AROUND MY DWINDLING ELOQUENCE. MY WORDS ARE THE HOOKS OF ANCIENT KINGS, AND I AM AN ENEMY OF FOREIGN RULE. I FIGHT TOWARDS YOUR BEAUTY AND MY ADMISSIONS ARE PULLED OUT FROM ME 

CG: WHY AM I BLUSHING SO MUCH BEFORE LUNCHTIME THIS IS RIDICULOUS

CG: JADE THIS IS KILLING ME

CG: JUST BE HERE SO I CAN BE PUT OUT OF MY MISERY AND I CAN LAVISH ALL MY ATTENTION ON YOUR FACE AND YOUR NECK AND YOUR LIPS THAT LOOK INHUMANELY SOFT

CG: DAMNIT 

CG: I JUST PUT ANOTHER IDEA INTO MY HEAD. WAY TO GO KARKAT. FANTASIZE YET *ANOTHER* THING YOU WANT AND CAN’T HAVE

CG: I CAN SEE YOU NOW, I DON’T HAVE TO KEEP STUPID LIKE, “HEADCANONS” ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK ANYMORE BUT IT’S

CG: IT’S NOT ENOUGH

CG: I’M PROBABLY NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO ASK, BUT FOR JUST ONE MOMENT, HOWEVER UNFATHOMABLY SMALL MY SHAME WILL ALLOW I WANT TO FEEL YOU

CG: OR TASTE YOU

CG: I’M GETTING SO MAD AT MYSELF I CAN’T HOLD YOU AND I DON’T KNOW WHY

GG: youre just in luck!! i very much happen to love to be held, sir

CG: I

CG: WHAT

CG: WHAT?

GG: okay wait so, you can hold me but i cant want it back???

CG: NO NO NO

CG: CAN YOU

CG: CAN YOU SAY THAT AGAIN?

GG: … i want to be held?

CG: NO NO NOT THAT

GG: ?

GG: sir?

CG: ACTUALLY NO DON’T 

CG: OKAY

CG: I JUST LEARNED YET ANOTHER THING ABOUT MYSELF TODAY

CG: THESE REVELATIONS ARE TRIPPING ME MORE THAN THE HOLY BOOK ITSELF

CG: ACTUALLY PLEASE DO SAY IT AGAIN

CG: NO

CG: NO WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT TO MYSELF?

CG: IGNORE ME

CG: PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE ME’S; IGNORE THEM ALL

GG: even the one thats holding me right now?

GG: to be honest, hed probably be doing more than that at that point if i had any say about it

GG: my good sir ;)

CG: YOU’RE KILLING ME

CG: PLEASE DON’T STOP

GG: i wouldnt dream of it :D

CG: NOW I AM THOROUGHLY OBFUSCATED TO THE HIGHEST DEGREE. HOW DARE YOU BE SO

CG: AAAUUUGH

CG: YET STILL SO INFURIATINGLY ADORABLE AT THE SAME TIME

CG: ALL THAT’S GOING THROUGH MY HEAD IS THAT SECOND PICTURE

GG: oooh i am fond of that one!

CG: YOU KNOW

CG: I WAS ABOUT TO STOP MYSELF BEFORE SAYING ANYTHING FURTHER IN TREPIDATION OF BEING TOO FORWARD BUT SCREW THAT

CG: WE’RE ALREADY WAY PAST THAT

CG: WE’VE BEEN PAST IT FOR A LONG TIME AND YOU’RE ONLY FURTHER ENABLING ME AND I’M ENABLING MYSELF AND I DON’T SEE ANY CLEAR END IN SIGHT BUT I’VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO SO FREELY LAVISH MY THOUGHTS ON SOMEONE BEFORE

CG: AND IT FEELS GOOD

CG: BUT SERIOUSLY, I’M NOT LETTING THAT SECOND PHOTO OFF THE HOOK THIS EASILY. EVERY TIME I SCROLL BACK UP I THINK, DAMN

CG: WHAT IF THAT WERE THE FACE SHE MADE IF I 

GG: if you…

CG: IF I KISSED YOU MYSELF?

CG: OR YOU KNOW

CG: WOULD IT BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT?

CG: WOULD YOU LOOK SO BLISSFUL, SO EFFERVESCENT?

CG: REALLY JADE I’M NOT A PICKY KIND OF GUY, I CAN TAKE BLISSFUL I CAN TAKE PASSIONATE I CAN TAKE WHATEVER AS LONG AS I WERE ABLE TO DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE

CG: OH GOD

CG: WHAT KIND OF SOUNDS WOULD YOU MAKE??

CG: ARE YOU A BREATHY, SIGHING KIND OF PERSON CAUSE GOD I WANT TO BE ABLE TO MAKE YOU BREATHLESS

CG: YOUR LIPS ARE JUST PERFECT FOR KISSING

CG: AND SO IS YOUR

CG: EVERYTHING

CG: I JUST WANT TO BRUSH AND TRACE MY FINGERS ALL OVER WHERE YOU WOULD LET ME

CG: I MEAN, I DON’T KNOW IF YOU ARE INTO IT OR NOT BUT I WOULD MARK UP YOUR ENTIRE NECK

CG: YOU TOLD ME YOU’RE A SENSITIVE PERSON ONE TIME, IF I’M NOT MISTAKEN 

CG: WHICH I’M USUALLY NOT

GG: mhmm…

CG: THAT JUST MAKES MY JOB SO MUCH EASIER

CG: LEAVING YOU PINK, RED OR PURPLE.

GG: karkat!!!

CG: IT’S TRUE

CG: IT’S. IT’S FRIGHTENINGLY TRUE HOW CONSUMED I AM WITH JUST WHERE I WOULD PUT MY MOUTH OR MY HANDS. WHERE YOU WOULD PUT YOURS

GG: oh karkat

GG: im blushing so much 

GG: soooo much ^//^

CG: I ABSOLUTELY MEAN ALL OF IT THOUGH. EVERY SINGLE WORD. 

CG: I’M GLAD THAT I DIDN’T HAVE TO RELY ON MY VOICE FOR THIS CONVERSATION BECAUSE A) YOU ALREADY TOOK IT AWAY AND B) I PROBABLY WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAY HALF THE THINGS I SAID BY ANY OTHER MEANS OF COMMUNICATION 

GG: maybe i will call in the future, then!

GG: just so i can hear that flustered voice of yours <3

CG: WAIT ARE YOU

CG: ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS

GG: oh my goodness the future came so suddenly!!

GG: but no time like the present, right? 

CG: OH GOD. IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING

CG: AM I ACTUALLY GOING TO DO THIS

GG: here, why dont i make it easier

GG: ill call first <3 <3

 

 -- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:47 --

\-- incoming call from gardenGnostic [GG] at 11:49 --

**Author's Note:**

> I uh. Apologize for possible OOC behavior. Critiques/thoughts appreciated :'D  
> Apparently I can write... whatever the heckles /that/ was but not have Karkat swear??? I know, it boggles the mind. 
> 
> ((@natdashg- Love ya babe ';* ))


End file.
